


For the World is Hollow and I Have Touched the Sky (Part 2)

by greenbloodedcomputer



Series: The Original Series: Spones [4]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Episode: s03e10 For the World is Hollow and I Have Touched the Sky, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenbloodedcomputer/pseuds/greenbloodedcomputer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is jealous of the brief but affectionate relationship between his husband and the Fabrini woman Natira. He decides to re-claim his mate. </p><p>---</p><p>Slight non-con feel, but not truly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the World is Hollow and I Have Touched the Sky (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnJoanGrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnJoanGrey/gifts).



> Interested in the fluffy part? Here is the G rated [Part 1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6043582).

Seeing as he was fully cured, Leonard was no longer confined to sickbay and so he slipped out as quickly as possible and darted back to his own quarters without even changing out of his scrubs.

Spock was there, meditating, and Leonard assumed he had just gotten off of Alpha shift (though the lines between shifts were blurred when they beamed down to a planet). His little, pointed ears were the only distinctive feature in his silhouette against the fire at his altar and Leonard admired his thin frame from across the room as he peeled off his sweaty ‘sick’ clothes and pulled on a pair of fresh underwear. 

After a few moments of silence, Spock got up and eliminated the fire, leaving the room very dark. Leonard was comforted by the fact that they were no longer fighting. After all, he could feel the peace between them, but some odd, unfamiliar emotion was bubbling deep within Spock. The doctor assumed that was why he had been meditating. 

“What’sa matter?” he asked gently as the younger man approached him. 

Spock took a breath and froze about a foot away from him. 

“Spock?”

“Leonard, you are looking well. I am happy to see you up and moving about.” 

“Thanks…” Spock’s voice sounded normal, but there was something off about the whole thing. “Why were you meditating?”

“I find myself in possession of strong emotions that I am unaware of how to handle properly.”

“Oh...well..what are they?” 

When he didn’t get an answer, Leonard moved forward and extended a hand toward his husband who recoiled and stepped back quickly. 

“Jesus, Spock, is everything alright? Are you going through your...pony..thing?”

“ _Pon Farr._ ” 

“Right. That.”

“Negative.”

“Oh thank God. Well then, what is it?” 

Spock was obviously a bit embarrassed, but Leonard mentally prodded at him until he gave in.

“I cannot get the image out of my head…”

“What image?”

“Of you...engaging in romantic acts with Natira.” 

“Na...oh. You mean like kissing her? I gave her a little peck on the lips. Lord almighty, I’ve kissed Jim harder than that.”

A low rumble escaped the vulcan’s chest and the doctor’s jaw dropped. 

“Did you just fucking _growl_?” 

Spock stepped back again. “I apologize, Leonard. It seems as though the thought of you kissing Natira has made me irrationally angry.” 

Bones chuckled. “I mean...you’re jealous. That’s fine. I get it. She posed a threat to our relationship. It’s fine. But it didn’t mean anything.” 

“You felt something.”

Seeing as Spock hadn’t been in the room when they kissed, Leonard found it fascinating that Spock could have such a clear view of the situation just from sharing a telepathic bond. “You mean I was aroused? A little. That’s just a normal bodily function. It’s a little exciting kissing a stranger…”

What happened next was so fast that Leonard wasn’t sure how they ended up there. Spock nearly sprang at him, pushing the tiny human up against the nearest clear wall, and their fronts together so there was no escape. At first, Leonard thought maybe Spock was possessed, but he could feel a surge of emotion through the bond. It was raw instinct -- protect and claim. Panic struck through him a little, but he tried to remember that this was Spock and he wasn’t going to hurt his partner. 

“You are _mine_ ,” Spock growled in a low, unfamiliar voice. 

Summoning up all his courage, Leonard nodded his head. “Yes,” he said. “Yours. Only yours.” He tried to move to see Spock’s face properly and pressed a small kiss to his cheek. “I’m no one else’s.”

Spock responded again, as if he were either agreeing or couldn’t hear Leonard at all. “You are my mate...mine. No one else may touch you.” A low rumble escaped his chest again and Leonard felt a strange sedation filling his body and brain. The need to be claimed. 

What the fuck was going on?

Spock grinded himself hard against Leonard’s hip. When had he gotten so hard? The doctor made a tiny, needy noise that seemed to fuel whatever raw hormone was running Spock’s body and he began dry humping his husband with enthusiasm. Leonard just stood there and took it, allowing Spock to eventually divest him of the little clothing he had on. 

Somewhere in his mind, Leonard weighed his options. Was this being done against his will? Somehow, he decided no. If he really wanted to stop, he could tell Spock to stop. They weren’t both that far gone that they’d lost control of the situation. Spock was, however, uncharacteristically controlling, and Leonard’s head was full of a fog so thick that he couldn’t build a comprehensive timeline of events in his head. 

For example, at some point, Spock had acquired lubricant, put a generous amount on his long, slender, ice-cold fingers, and was now pumping in and out of his husband’s ass in earnest. Leonard, still overly relaxed, feeling rather drowsy, was moaning loudly. Jesus, if making Spock jealous was going to result in this reaction every time he’d start kissing everyone on the damn ship. 

Again, a transition was missed, and before he knew it he was being lifted off the ground and his ass was being filled with a familiar (familiar, strong, thick, amazingly _cool_ ) cock that made him mew quietly. Seeing as most of his relationships prior to Spock had been with women, it never ceased to amaze the doctor what creativity could present itself in the bedroom of a same-sex couple. Especially of an inter-species couple and one who had the strength of four or five men. Leonard had never been fucked into a wall before, but Spock seemed to have no trouble holding him up and pushing into him over and over (and he seemed to have absolutely no time to walk over to the bed, which was going to prove interesting for Leonard’s back in the morning). 

With every thrust, the human gave a little shout of amazement and ecstasy. In their minds played a one-track tape of _Mine. Mine. Mine._ over and over again nearly in time with their fucking. Leonard kept his legs wrapped tightly around his partner. Spock held onto him tightly so he wouldn’t fly (or fall) away. 

In just a few minutes, the two of them came, hissing each other’s names into the dark room and simultaneously gasping for breath and looking for something to grab onto besides one another. As soon as they were finished, it was as if all the hormonal fog was lifted and they were able to see clearly. 

Leonard was the first to speak. 

“Okay. You win. I’m yours. I’ll never pull that stupid stunt again.” He was still gasping for air. 

Spock nodded, gently removing himself and placing the doctor on shaky legs back onto the carpet. “Good. I...am happy to hear that.” 

Leonard looked up at Spock’s green-flushed face and gave him a little grin. “So...that’s what you do when you’re jealous huh? Wanna see me kiss someone else?”


End file.
